


Witch Bewitched

by HeadmasterFelix, thekingsparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsparty/pseuds/thekingsparty
Summary: Rather than forcibly removing her from Hell, Crowley put a spell on Rowena designed to make her a loving, dutiful mother. It goes quite a bit farther than he ever intended it to, but he's certainly not complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written as a roleplay between HeadmasterFelix (Rowena) and thekingsparty (Crowley). Edited and cleaned up a bit for cohesiveness as a fanfic.
> 
> See individual chapters for further tags.

Crowley was pleased with what he'd done. Well, most of it anyway. He hadn't expected it to...be that strong, that much of an impact on her, but it was definitely better than before his little spell. He was feeling like he actually had a mother now, not an evil with loathing him for existing. It was nice, comforting. And he wouldn't take it back ever again. She'd have to claw her way out of it if that was even possible.

Rowena hummed gently to herself as she set about making the bed and laying out a suit for her beloved boy. He was in the shower now, and it certainly struck Rowena that he didn't exactly need the water to clean himself, but she was well aware of boys and their other needs. Needs that some privacy and hot water can certainly help them achieve. Her mind lingered on the thought a little longer than may have been proper, but when the water shut off and Crowley emerged from the bathroom, she was brought away from the mental image. She smiled broadly at the sight of him.

Enough showering for now, he turned off the water and stepped outside, wrapping a towel around his hips after he'd rubbed his hair dry. When he entered his bedroom again to find his mother there, he cursed in surprise. "What are you--?" 

"Good morning, my darling. I was just on my way out to make you some breakfast. I hope you like what I've picked out for you today. I know the tie isn't your usual red, but green just brings out your eyes so well."

Oh God. "Thank you, mother. You can go now." He didn't step any closer, keeping half a room between them, just as a precaution. He didn't want to end up having his hair combed or her helping him dress.

"Of course, of course, grown man needs his privacy. Just come on out when you're ready, Fergus, I'll have a nice meal waiting for you." And with a warm, contented smile she left him be.

Yes. Privacy. He wasn't a toddler. He'd wanted her to be more motherly, but this was almost… scary. He'd just wanted her to be nice, for a change and she was nice, yes, but... well, maybe he had to get used to it. Yeah, that probably was why. He'd never had this before.

Breakfast didn't take long to prepare when you're a witch. Magic helped her immensely in the kitchen, offering her more hands than she really had, allowing her to tend to multiple things at once. Within the half-hour, a veritable banquet had been prepared.

He got dressed, unfortunately he had to agree the tie looked nice, but of course he'd never tell her that. When he was done, he slipped outside his chambers and returned to his throne room only to find his mother had brought a table over with breakfast for him. "Impressive. I didn't know you could cook." He sat down, watching her carefully and picking up some food to eat.

She smiled, choosing to take that as a compliment. "Well, I do maintain quite the figure, don't I? But of course I can cook, darling. Didn't exactly grow up wealthy enough for servants to do that for me, and I was well into adulthood before I learned steady enough mind control." Sharing how her life had been before him had never been a bonding experience they had, not unless it was to scream at him about how he ought to stop complaining, how she had it much worse at his age.

"Well, sorry, you never cooked for me. I remember you throwing loaves of bread at me for dinner and breakfast." He didn't want to dwell on the past, it just came naturally and sometimes he couldn't stop it even now that she seemed peaceful.

"I do hope it's to your liking. If not, I'm happy to scrap the whole thing and start over again."

He picked up some more food, eating with a little hum, "It's fine, mother. Tasting good, too." He smiled softly, sipping his tea.

Rowena seemed quite pleased at his enjoyment. "I'll cook for you every day now, my love. Every meal you want, any dish you ask. And I have no qualms about using the ingredients your demonic chef seems so fond of."

She drew closer to him, wanting to be by his side. They'd spent far too many years too far apart, and making up for lost time seemed to be in order.

Crowley was a bit tense with her so close (habit), but relaxed soon and went back to eating. He enjoyed every bite, enjoying being… served like that and cared for. It felt nice. He... he wanted more of it. "How are you feeling today, mother? Sleep well?" He smiled softly, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. 

He pushed the rest away, full and happy and leaned back in his throne, picking up his tea and taking it with him to sip it.

"Oh, very well indeed, Fergus. It's quite the comfort, being under the same roof as you once again." She slipped a hand onto his shoulder, caressing him tenderly for a brief moment before gathering up various dishes and using magic to sweep up the rest.

"Be a dear and clear out the table for your king, won't you?" she asked his attendant with a saccharine voice on her way out of the room. In hardly a moment's time, she was back in the throne room, taking her position at her son's side once again.

Oh my. This was getting out of hand. Or maybe it wasn't. It wasn't… that bad actually. He felt pleasantly… cared for. It was strange and yet, it wasn't. He sighed softly at the gentle touch, watching her closely still... just to make sure. He figured he'd see it in her eyes first if she changed again. 

"Would you mind fetching me a drink?"

"Of course, my darling. Anything you need, I'm at your disposal." She followed his request in a heartbeat, absconding to retrieve a drink for him and bringing it back promptly. Some part of her hated being away from him now, and as much pleasure as she took in serving him, it was so much better to simply be nearby, able to see her beautiful boy.

Rowena spent as much of her day with him as he would allow, keeping her mouth shut now when he received visitors rather than trying to advise him. Unless, of course, the petitioning demon decided to get lippy, dismissive, or disrespectful. In that event, Rowena had no issue going full-on mother bear, correcting their behavior with a harsh scolding and reminding them to whom they are speaking.

"Thank you. I do appreciate the effort." Crowley hummed, smiling softly. He watched her leave, watched her return with his drink and sipped it happily. He could get used to that, he really really could. And he would, if the spell kept working, which it should. Until the day she died, which should be… never. 

Meetings with his demons were usually a drag. Well, they still were, but it was a lot less pressuring with her behaving. It was amusing to see her protecting him even and he smiled fondly, agreeing with her, of course. When they all left, he hummed softly. "That went well."

"Well, of course it did. With you as the king, the happenings of Hell are bound to be handled easily. My charming, brilliant son." She gave a small, dreamy sigh of admiration. "I really am so proud of you, Fergus. I don't think I tell you that nearly enough. You've done better than any mother could ever hope for her child."

"You don't, actually." He couldn't help agree, "I'm glad you approve, mother. You know I've always dreamt big. Not that I expected Hell, but ah, it was meant to be." There was a time he had, when he was younger, but then she had happened and he'd changed. When she left, his time to dream was over completely. "Was there anything you'd wanted to do today, mother?"

A thought spiked into Rowena's mind, an instantaneous flash of something wholly wrong and inappropriate, and as soon as it had come in she had quashed it. But still, in her subconscious, it lingered, and she hesitated to answer Crowley with sort of a far off look in her eyes.

Clearing her throat, she turned her gaze to his. "Whatever you'd like, darling, truly. Every day is your special day from now on." Rowena gave him a large, warm smile.

Whatever was going on in her head (Crowley was watching her closely), he hoped it wasn't the spell fading. He wanted to enjoy this for a little longer if possible. He was enjoying this, unfortunately. He hadn't seen her that friendly in… well, he'd never seen her that happy. So it was good for both of them, right? 

"Well, I'd love to relax for the rest of the day. After that next meeting, of course." He sighed softly. He wanted to skip that meeting, very much so, even if it was going to be a short one.

"Shall I draw you a bath, then? Prepare a cigar and a bit of cognac for you to relax with? Or I could find you a young lady to spend the afternoon with, if that's more what strikes your fancy today." A pang of jealousy hit her a little belatedly with the offer, but she tried her best to hide it. Why should she care if he wanted to play Hide The Sausage with some trollop?

"Well, that sounds fantastic." The demon king smiled, his cheeks puffing up in the process of it. "No ladies, no. I'm not in the mood for that today." Ever since Lola, Crowley had been very careful picking partners to spend nights with. He had his pride still, too. "But a bath sounds excellent, I'd like that very much." 

Rowena did as was asked of her, leaving when his next meeting had begun so that she could prepare his bath. She gathered up salts and myrrh scented oils, a decanter of cognac, a plush towel and a change of clothes before beginning to let the warm water slowly fill the tub. Sitting on the edge of it, she dipped her hand in, making sure that it was coming in at the right temperature and that she'd gotten the right amount of mineral rich salts into the water. Everything needed to be perfect for her darling.

As expected, the meeting didn't take too long and yet it didn't fail to annoy the King of Hell to a new level. He massaged his temples on his way back to his chambers, he left his suit jacket by the door and strolled inside to find the bathroom door open and... "Mother. I didn't expect you to... well, then again I suppose I asked for this." Only he had expected her to draw said bath and leave. Not set up a whole scene for him. She really went all out, didn't she?

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him again. He filled her with such a feeling of light. "I hope you're pleased with it, Fergus. But of course, as with anything I do for you, if it's not quite right it's no trouble to scrap it and start over. I just want everything in your life to be perfect from now on."

"It's Crowley." The King grumbled, somehow feeling like a child again only he never had this as a child. She used to dump a bucket of cold water over him, that was his bath back when he was a boy.

Crowley, of course, Rowena thought to herself, not altogether pleased with calling him by a name other than the one she chose for him. She was his mother, after all. Doesn't that entitle me to call him what I like? And suddenly she could feel the spell again, settling in around her throat and encouraging her to be better, more supportive, less inclined to think thoughts that could lead to insult from her lips.

She spoke as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a washcloth and a bar of artisanal soap of a similar scent profile to the bath oils. "I can take your clothes with me and hang them back up. I would hate for them to wrinkle."

He watched her move around the room to fetch more of what she'd need to really bathe him. She wasn't going to try, was she? He toed off shoes and socks, his shirt coming undone, button after button so he could slide it off over his shoulders. He hesitated with his trousers but realized he was the King and he should not have to bloody worry about being see naked by anybody. 

He handed her the clothes, "Thank you, mother. It's perfect." He smiled softly, slowly climbing into the tub.

"Quite happy you like it," was her simple reply, her eyes fixed on him perhaps a bit more than they ought to have been while he undressed. She took the clothes from him with a grateful smile, draping them neatly over one of her arms. 

"Would you like me to come back after I hang these? A mother's touch is always very soothing."

"I suppose you could help me wash my back." Crowley nodded, stretching a little in the water. It was warm and soothing even without a mother's touch and he honestly didn't know what she meant with that, but he did know that it was tempting. If she ever snapped out of it… he would always have that memory. Rowena all pliant and loving, washing him and taking care of him. Now if that wasn't lovely to think of. 

An odd feeling shot through her at his consent for her to come back. It was like a joy or an excitement about touching him, and her subconscious mind went places her conscious mind refused to acknowledge.

"Careful with the suit though, mother."

She quietly left the room to take care of the suit, hanging the jacket and trousers, neatly folding the shirt and tie and returning them to their homes. While she was away, she took the liberty of slipping into something a bit more suited to attending a bath than the long-skirted, long-sleeved dress in the style she usually chose. Instead, she adorned herself in a lace dress with short sleeves and a skirt that ended above the knees and offered her the freedom to kneel and move around a bit easier. The neckline, of course, was just as plunging as her typical choices, and showed off her prominent collarbone.

Crowley just leaned back in the tub, letting the hot water soothe his tired and tense muscles. He sighed softly, splashing some water just because he could. He was still slightly terrified of his mother's change, but he didn't mind really, either. He knew he was being silly for being unable to decide what he actually wanted.

Rowena gave a brief knock before entering the room again, smiling when she saw her son once more. 

"Come on in, mother." He called out at the knock, smiling a little when she came in.

"How's that feeling, my love? The minerals should be doing wonderful things for your skin."

"It's feeling wonderful, thank you." He felt a lot better already.

Rowena retrieved another towel from the linen closet and folded it up, using it as a cushion for under her knees as she kneeled behind Crowley, washcloth and soap in hand. She dipped them both into the water, one arm reaching in on either side of her son, and the withdrew and lathered up the cloth.

"It's such a joy that you can still take pleasure in the simple things,” her voice was soft and lilted. 

"Of course I do. This is what I've fought for. This is all I've originally wanted. I wanted to not worry about food and water or where I would sleep." A shrug. 

"I'll admit that when I learned you had become a demon, I was afraid it would have rather limited your interests." Rowena ran the cloth over his chest now, and then up around his shoulders, and finally to the nape of his neck.

"But there really is so much more to life than animalistic desires to eat, screw, and dominate, isn't there?" When he leaned forward, she brought the cloth down, lightly exfoliating and cleansing from side to side and very slowly downward.

"Yes, there is." Crowley nodded, humming softly. He couldn't deny he enjoyed this. Talking and… relaxing. And her touch was soothing, he couldn't say it wasn't. "You were right, this is quite soothing, mother." 

"Not that there's anything wrong with the desire to screw, of course," she spoke with a bit of a smile.

He smiled, "I sure hope it's not. I might currently not be in the mood for visitors but that won't always be the case." He would find someone he could trust some day, even if only a little.

There it was again, that mysterious pang of jealousy. She froze for a second at the sound of that, Crowley saying he would have visitors some day. Most mothers might be bothered by the prospect of their sons having sex at all, puritans. But that wasn't what it was with Rowena, not at all. Sex was good and healthy, something she participated in regularly. What bothered her was someone unworthy receiving pleasure from her King. Or worse, someone unworthy providing him with enough pleasure that she got in his head and made a move at his throne.

Like you tried to? the voice in her head teased. Rowena cleared her throat and resumed washing, working slowly further down. "Maybe I could help you find the right lass? Or lad, if that's what floats your boat," she suggested gently.

He noticed a short moment of... hesitation in her movement, but he didn't know what caused it right this second, so he watched and waited. Well, he had his eyes closed to be honest, but he was still waiting and keeping his senses sharpened. He didn't yet manage to completely relax around her, but maybe... if she kept this up, he could learn to. 

He didn't know whether he was going to go out and hunt anybody for some time. He had tried that. He'd tried cheap hookups, long-term relationships ( Lola) and he'd tried to go for men and damn, it was tiring. 

"I don't care, really. I'm not against either of the two, to be honest. I've had both, neither worked, so... I'm not too picky."

It was like her hands were moving on their own now, at hearing that he's never found the one who really does it for him. She leaned back, setting the washcloth on the rim of the tub, and spoke to distract from the fact that she was peeling her dress off and going down to the slip underneath. "You can lean back, darling. Let your back sink into the water."

Crowley leaned back a little, letting his feet peek out of the water while he leaned back and wiggled his toes. This was nice, damn why didn't he take baths more often? He usually took showers only, then laid down. "You're working magic on me, admit it." He chuckled softly, "I don't think I've been this calm in a very long time." If ever. It was difficult, relaxing when you had a kingdom to reign. 

When she was half-naked and much more in a position to get water all over her, she moved back in, still settled in directly behind Crowley. She retrieved the washcloth and now got to work on her son's chest, reaching her arms around him and gently lathering over his collarbone and pectorals.

He had his eyes shut still, just enjoying the touch and while he did… think about how that might not be what a mother should do when her son was 300 years old. An adult and yet… ah, her hands felt nice against his skin. "We should make this a thing." He chuckled, smiling softly as he glanced to his side, quickly glancing forward again when he was met with silky underwear and his mother's chest.

Rowena dipped a little lower now, washing over his ribs and abdomen. "Just the magic of a mother's love," she promised with a purr, leaning in just a tiny bit more, getting so close that if he readjusted a bit he would be able to rest his head against her bosom.

"I'd be happy to shower you with this kind of attention every day, if that's what you'd like."

"I think I would, yes." Why lie? Why lie to her when he could want it and get what he wanted? Why hold back? He was the bloody King, he could take what he wanted. "Well, maybe not daily, but regularly for sure." Oh yes. Once every few days to keep him calm and relaxed.

She forced the next part out, just to prove to herself that she could, that she wasn't attached and jealous to the point of being sick. 

"And if you grow tired of my touch, I really am quite happy to help you find someone who's equally capable of sensuality." But she didn't intend to use that word, sensuality, as if that's what was happening between them right now. Rowena was suddenly grateful it would be very difficult for her son to see her blush.

Oh yes. He leaned back some more, knowing full well he was leaning against her now and doing it, because he could. "In time."

Feeling him against her breasts made her inhale sharply, but quietly, a noise Crowley had undoubtedly heard more than enough times to know the arousal behind it. She bit into her lip, embarrassed and still not fully sure where it was coming from, how she could be having these feelings.

That didn't go unnoticed and despite the slight awkward feel to this, he had a smirk on his lips and kept his head right where it was, even feeling a little warmer now himself, but he could ignore it for now. Mommy issues. 

She had already taken this further than she had intended to, touched more of him than was appropriate. There went her hands though, moving on their own, slipping yet further. Rowena rubbed over his lower abdomen now, hands and part of her arms submerged in order to reach. She dragged the cloth over his hips and the upper portions of his thighs, gracefully avoiding his... prince parts, she felt inclined to refer to them as. But fuck if part of her didn't want to just go for it.

He wondered if the other Rowena had had thoughts like that before? Would she have asked to bathe and wash him if they had gotten past the whole hate-affair? Probably not. He sucked in a breath when her hands slipped even lower, touching his thighs.

"You're such a good boy," she murmured to him as she rubbed his thighs, taking her sweet time caressing his hips and abdomen, dipping just barely onto his pelvis but quite careful to avoid direct contact. The pretense of bathing him was quickly fading away. 

Oh God. That shouldn't make him feel like that. He shuffled a little, but then he was still again and letting her do what no mother should do to her adult son. And yet, he didn't even think about stopping her. 

With her lips just centimeters from his ear, she continued to murmur to him. "You've made mommy so proud. Accomplished so much. You're the best thing I've ever done, Fergus. My perfect boy. My king and my son." Her breath was hot against his neck and earlobe. "I'm so happy I can make you feel good. You deserve every pleasure and kindness I could bestow upon you, my darling king."

She'd never sounded like she actually meant it before, but this time he believed her. He believed every word she said and he sighed softly. "I believe you. Thank you, mother." He hissed ever so lightly.

Rowena took his lack of objection as consent to continue perhaps a bit more than she should have. She swallowed hard, steeling her nerves before taking the plunge to get what she wanted, the desire taking her over fast and hard.

With a small kiss, pulling his earlobe between her lips and sucking ever-so-gently, she simultaneously let her left hand find what it had been so expertly avoiding for the last few minutes. Rowena closed her hand around Crowley's cock in a smooth, swift motion, gripping primarily at the head. She listened and felt intently for his reaction before allowing herself to stroke him.

Despite having expected for this to go a bit further than appropriate, the kiss and bite came as a surprise and Crowley keened, hands finding the edges of the tub and gripping them tight as he let a moan slip. "No need to stop now, mother." He sighed softly, a little surprised by his own words, but not regretting them in the slightest.

The heat that rushed between her legs as he bid her to continue was almost overwhelming, and it made her head spin. A million desperate desires ran through her, all focused on feeling good together.

"Oh fuck," she cursed under her breath before redoubling her efforts, tongue flicking over his earlobe and hand beginning to stroke, pulling his foreskin down gently and giving the head and upper part of his shaft very direct contact with her skin. Although water is an awful lubricant, the oils she'd mixed in made her movements smooth and slick as she pulled up so far only her last finger was left hooked just under the head of his cock, and then all the way down to the base, over and over, slowly but with building speed.

His own words made him just a little bit harder and his fingernails scratched against the tub, gripping tighter as he fought to keep himself quiet and a lot less eager than he actually seemed to be. And she definitely knew what she was doing. The king grit his teeth, but released a throaty chuckle for her efforts and maybe a little groan followed, "Is this… part of the wellness program?"

"Would it make me a bad mother if my desires were a little more selfish than that at the moment?" Because she couldn't deny it, she wanted this badly. "Let me worship you, Crowley," that may well have been the first time she ever called him that. "Let me worship every inch of you with every inch of me."

Hearing his name coming from her was... well, it did things to his crotch that made him feel quite relieved she had never called him that in public before. "Selfish? How? What are you proposing, mother?" Did she mean what he thought she did?

She grasped a little harder, a small moan escaping her lips as she truly felt how hard he was getting under her grip. "I mean that it makes me feel good. Really good to bring you pleasure." Although her free hand had rather stealthily disappeared from the tub moments ago and was nestling between her own legs.

Crowley's toes curled against the bottom of the tub, his head leaning against his mother's chest still and he didn't plan to pull away any time soon. "I'm your King. You're supposed to enjoy bringing me pleasure." Well, probably not like that, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Are you really going to keep calling me 'mother'? Not that I mind at all, my perfect son." Her grin was clear in her tone of voice.

"You are my mother." He hissed softly, meaning at the praise. He couldn't help it. She had him.

Fuck, since when was that a turn on? Being called 'mother' in this context. She moaned a little more clearly now, breathy and soft as she stroked him faster, giving extra attention to the head, and rocked her hips on her other hand.

"You feel so good, darling. So big and thick, and I'm certain you have the skill to go with it. Maybe one day you'll grace your mother with a first-hand demonstration, hm?"

Water splashed as his hips moved on their own, working in a rhythm against his mother's and he didn't give a fuck whether it was right or wrong, sick or not. He felt good and she got off on it too it seemed. "All you have to do is hop on." This time, next time. He didn't care. "But don't stop that."

Rowena gave a louder moan at the offer, still working during the brief moment in which she considered taking him up on it now or not. But fuck, she was soaking through her panties and any semblance of rational thought had gone out the window when she'd wrapped her hand around her son's cock. 

She removed her hand from Crowley and hooked both of them in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down as she stood and then discarding them entirely. She didn't bother taking off her slip, it would only be time wasted not being on him. 

He growled softly when she let go and pulled away, tempted to wrap his own hand around himself to not lose that high he'd been nearing, but he didn't. He watched her instead, turning to look over his shoulder and catch her undress, his eyes following her as she stepped around the tub. 

Rowena also paid no mind to the fullness of the tub, walking around the edge of it, hand dragging along the porcelain, until she was at Crowley's side. She carefully stepped in, straddling him as she entered the tub, and lowering herself. She sat on his thighs, not yet fully connecting their bodies, but rather pressing her clit and abdomen against the underside of his cock, the silk of her wet slip enveloping him entirely.

The second she climbed inside and sat down slowly, he froze and waited, sighing softly, huffing out a breath and just… wanting her now. He rubbed himself against her once she sat, her body against his. 

"Tell me you want me, Crowley. Tell me you want to be inside of me, and I'll show you what heaven really is." Her tone was coy, voice thick and warm and full of lust.

Crowley finally let go of the tub, putting one hand against her hip, brushing his thumb over the wet silk and smirking softly. "I want you, mother. I want you now."

The demon King would probably later realize none of this was normal, or even slightly appropriate, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when she was warm and wet and willing and more than alright to copulate with him. She seemed excited, even, which definitely helped him, too.

She groaned, breathy and fulfilled by his words, like he'd just given her the highest praise possible. Rowena sat up again, positioning herself properly this time, and hovered there, with his head pressed against her entrance. It wasn't until she spoke a soft incantation that she allowed herself to lower again, enveloping him in her tight heat. 

Rowena couldn't help but cry out, eyes shutting tightly as she focused on taking him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been stretched like this, and despite having been dripping at this very thought, her body still struggled to accommodate. When she got to the last inch or so, she wasn't entirely certain she was deep enough.

But when she was finally firmly seated on him, burying him to the hilt, she opened her eyes once more and stayed still for a moment, allowing herself to adjust. She was so tight around him, walls gripping and contracting gently with her pulse. Rowena brought her hands up his chest, gliding against the smooth skin, and let them rest on the front of his shoulders. In a moment, that would be her point of leverage.

She was hot and tight around him and he groaned, rumbling low in his throat, his chest vibrating against her palms. "Oh God." He squeezed at her hip, his other hand joining the first, gripping tight and twitching lightly with the urge to rock up into her. He didn't, though. She should have a moment to adjust.

She was panting gently already, pulse quick and breath heavy under the weight of her arousal. Her eyes were half-lidded as she gave an intentional squeeze, tightening even further around him briefly. Rowena had intended to stay upright and ride him like the stallion he apparently was, but now that they were so close, two bodies melding into one, she no longer wanted that. She wanted to be closer, more intimate and sensual.

Instead, she gripped at the hem of her slip and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside and giving a chilled sigh as the air of the room hit her wet, bare skin. She leaned down, pressing her abdomen to his but leaving her breasts hovering above his collarbone and letting her face settle beside his. Rowena gripped the rim of the tub behind him, and with a slow, gentle motion, she began to move on top of him - rolling her hips and pulling off and back on just by a few inches for now. 

Crowley was pinned to the tub underneath her. She wasn't heavy per se, but she still managed to impress, keep him right where he was to take only what she had to offer. And that was enough. He smiled and quite openly stared when she finally undressed completely. "You're beautiful." Probably not the best thing to tell your naked mother, but… she was. "And you feel even better around me." He whispered now that her face was so close to his. Hands slid up her sides and down her back, guiding her up and down his cock, loving the way she felt around him and bucking his hips.

The friction, and the feeling of being stretched wider, made her gasp and moan against his ear, and when her clit brushed against his body every time she came back down, she shuddered delightfully.

She gave such sweet sighs and quiet moans as his hands explored her body. His touch made her feel alive and wanted. And if she were being completely honest, the intimacy of being with only one person was more emotionally whelming than she had anticipated.

"Fergus," adoration and love dripped from her tone as she spoke the name she gave him, pulling them back to their roots, offering him the care she always should have. "Fergus, you're so lovely. You feel so good, my perfect boy. My king. No one has ever fit as well as you do, my love." Small moans escaped between words and phrases and she continued to move on top of him, gradually increasing how far she pulled off.

Her praise was soft and loving in his ears, swamping him with emotions he hadn't felt in... well, in ever. Crowley hadn't been lucky in his life, he had craved for love and affection, but had been denied both so even if this was only a flicker of it, he absorbed it all, like a sponge so dry it almost cracked. He couldn't hold back any longer and thrust his hips as best as he could, the water swashing over the edges of the tub but he didn't care in the slightest. He moved against her, moved with her, but despite it all, he was still craving one thing and he was ready to take it. Hands came up to cup her face and pull it to face him, lips ghosting hers.

Rowena was becoming slowly noisier as Crowley gripped her and began to truly fuck her, but when he took her by the jaw and kissed her, she let herself moan loud and lewd against his lips. All inhibition melted away in that moment, all concern of who could hear them was entirely gone.

She returned the kiss with passion, diving into it and sucking at his lower lip, grazing teeth and tongue over it before plunging her tongue into his mouth desperate to taste him. She brought one of her hands off the tub and instead lightly grasped the back of his jaw and the upper part of his neck, thumb hooked on the front of his ear.

Once their lips met, Crowley let go of her face again and his hands returned to her hips, gripping tight and slapping her hips down as his came up and he groaned against her lips. "Fuck, you're so tight--"

"Yes, yes, Fergus, yes! Fuck me! You feel so good. So perfect. My beautiful son, built for me, built for his mother. Fill me, Fergus, fill me!" She pleaded and praised as they kissed, her lips not leaving his for more than a second as she cried out for him. His hips grinding against hers and every time he thrust up into her tight heat he moaned and squeezed at her hips, teeth grazing her bottom lip and tugging gently.

Oh yes, he certainly did know how to use his size. She could only imagine how much better it would be if he really had control, taking her from behind or on top of her, handling her completely. But this way had significant merit too, not the least of which being the bolt of pleasure that rocked through her every time he shoved up against her clit. Being worked in both places, and the warm intimacy of their kissing, was getting Rowena close almost shamefully fast. Even if she came long before he was done with her, though, she was determined to ride him as best her body would let her until he'd filled her with his seed.

Crowley actually enjoyed this position, happy to let her lead for now. He could do it another time… if they did this again, which he definitely wouldn't mind at all. 

"Yes, yes, that's right, my beautiful boy. So tight for you. It's like I'm designed to be a perfect fit, just for you. Tell me I make you feel good, Fergus, please. Tell mummy how perfect she is for taking your massive cock." There was no doubt, Rowena was getting off on their relationship too.

"So good, mother, so good... taking me all in." He moaned, letting his head flop against the tub and trusting her to follow so they could keep kissing in-between his words. "Move, mother, please." He needed more and he needed it faster. "You're doing so well, just for me--"

She did follow him down, but only briefly, because when he asked for more, she wanted to oblige. Rowena stopped moving on him as she sat up fully and planted her hands on her son's abdomen to provide her with leverage and stability. Then, nails digging into him just faintly, she began to really ride him, pushing herself up all ten glorious inches and sliding back down, progressively faster as she found the proper angle to make it smooth and welcoming. 

But that wasn't enough for her. No, she was compelled to show him all she had to offer, wanted to make him obsessed with her after this encounter. So she took one of his hands and slid it up from her hip, over her toned stomach and to cup the underside of one of her full, round breasts, kept perky these three hundred years with magic. She let him take it from there, free to grope and manhandle her however he saw fit.

"Oh, good God." The demon King groaned and swallowed hard, pliant underneath her again now to watch and learn what she had in mind, his fingers trembling against her skin in anticipation when she moved his hand up her body. He'd wanted to touch before but he had decided he'd rather she stayed close, but damn. "Those three hundred years you and I didn't see each other surely don't show." He chuckled softly, squeezing and brushing a thumb over her nipple, scratching firmly over it afterwards.

Rowena keened at the sharpness, rolling her hips instinctively with the pain that she loved so much. She definitely wanted more of that. She smiled, flattered by the comment, and dug her nails in just a little more. "I'll always be this beautiful for you, darling. For all of eternity, I'll be your gorgeous queen mother, at your side always." So long as you don't try to replace me with some whore.

"And in my tub, always?" Crowley couldn't help himself, grinning at her and winking, but keening too with the additional sting of her nails against his skin. His other hand found her breasts now, too, both cupping each now and groping firmly as he rolled his hips.

She flashed a grin back at him. "Wherever you want me, always." 

"Now that's tempting." And it was. It made all this so much better, because Crowley knew he (apparently) could have it again whenever he felt like it. 

Rowena let her head fall back as her son groped her. She was coming down hard now, rising quickly but falling with force and causing her breasts to bounce under Crowley's hands. She was close again, her son's enormous cock spreading her wide, the feeling of being fucked when so incredibly stretched was foreign and novel and made her weak all too quickly.

Her wordless panting and moaning began to take shape as she sought to bring him as close as she was. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Fergus, my powerful son. My perfect man," the brain is, after all, the most powerful sex organ, and Rowena was more than skilled enough to take advantage. "You feel so good," she panted as she rode him, harder and faster, nails digging in deeper as she pursued her own pleasure on top of him. "Better than anyone I've ever had. No one could ever compare, my darling son. No one could ever make me as happy as you do."

He slid his hands down her sides and reached around to grab and grope at her hips first, then her ass and he moaned, slamming her down on him and bucking his hips to meet her half-way. 

She was pulsing around him, tightening whenever he came too deep and he aimed to keep that up for a few thrusts in a row, his gripping her tightly and pressing nails against her skin. 

"Fergus, Fergus, ohhhh," Probably never in his life had his name been called out with such want and adoration. She groaned and arched into his touch as his hands moved across her body, keening as he took complete control of her. Crowley was exactly her type, now that she was in a position to recognize it, and he pushed all of her buttons just right.

Her words sharpened his thrusts and doubled his efforts, close to spilling deep inside of her, "Close, I'm close, mother." He keened, lips parted as he panted and his eyes squeezed shut when he came.

Her whole body stuttered as Crowley came, pumping deeper inside of her than she's ever felt. Frantically, she clawed at his chest, focusing on the sensation of him coming and the new slickness. And that word… addressing her, calling her by her title as he toppled over the edge, it was more than enough. She continued moving through her orgasm, and well past the end of his, screaming with enough force to make her voice go hoarse. Her whole body was alight with pleasure for nearly a minute before, pulsing, it began to slowly subside.

Crowley watched in awe as his mother rode him through her own orgasm, his hips giving twitches of their own to assist her, to help making this as special for her as it had been for him. The sounds she made, the cries, those sounds were far better than those screams he usually faced as the King of Hell. 

Rowena all but collapsed on top of him, panting and grinning and quite thoroughly spent for the moment. Still, praise dripped from her lips in the same way her son's seed did from her cunt. He was so perfect, made her so happy, better than any man who ever lived, and she was determined to make sure he knew as much.

When she collapsed, he wrapped his arms around her, holding and keeping her there in case she felt the need to run before he was done enjoying this. He could not lose her now, not when she made him feel like he had never felt before. It wasn't just new to her, it was new to him, too and he was already starting to like the fuzzy warmth of motherly love. "I... I can't..." 

He didn't quite know what to say, other than that he had loved this and he regretted all the times they had argued instead of... getting along.

With a playful streak still bubbling inside of her, she lapped at one of his nipples, and then the other, before kissing his lips, deep and passionate. She brought her arms up beside his head, forearms resting on the back of the tub as they kissed for what felt like forever, taking only a few small breaks for breath. She was so warm to him, much more so than she had been even since the spell had been put on her.

A low and gasped little chuckle left him in response, his arms tightening around her as he tensed (he was very sensitive right now, his nerves on fire and weak to every touch), but not enough for her to be uncomfortable. The kiss denied him to speak and if he was being honest he didn't need to. There were no words to be said in this moment, at least nine he could dare say. So, he poured it all into the kisses, into holding her close and caressing her skin, into rocking his hips with her on top of him.

When she finally pulled far enough away from his lips to speak, she did so with a soft and sweet voice. "I love you, Fergus. I always have."

His heart ached. It hurt and at the same time it did not. He felt a many contradictory feelings at this moment, but he knew one thing for sure. "Please don't leave me again." The words were softly spoken, barely above a whisper. A broken boy in desperate need of reassurance and affection.

She looked at him with pity clear in her eyes, and then sincerity. "I won't. Never again. I'm yours forever, my sweet boy." Rowena brushed his cheek gently with her hand, smiling. "Now, shall we get the both of us cleaned up and dry? I imagine you could use a snack after what an incredible man you were for me."

He had not wanted to say it, he had wanted to keep it to himself and worry whenever she didn't look at him, but with her so close and telling him she had always loved him, he couldn't stop himself and right now he was glad he did. He rubbed at one of his eyes, then nodded while glancing up at her. "Yes, I think we should, mother." The water was turning cold, too, so he let it warm up a bit. "I'm quite hungry, indeed."

Rowena got both of them clean - Crowley re-clean - and once they were dry and happy she excused herself to cook for him, a smile on her lips and a song on her voice the whole time. She didn't even care how odd she seemed, or if anyone had noticed her earlier noises coming from her son's chambers. 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and quite pleasantly, too. Rowena seemed happy, she was surely behaving as if she was and it made him happy, too. She tended to every one of his needs for the rest of the day, always there for whatever he required of her, and never once tiring of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena finds herself wanting more in the middle of the night, and sneaks into Crowley's chambers to help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional chapter warning for extremely brief somnophilia.

He had been against tucking him in at first, but… then he couldn't say no. And that, too, had turned out nicely. Once again he had been pleasantly surprised and he found himself curious and hopeful for the next day. 

Hours after she had put Crowley to bed, bidding him sweet dreams and assurance she would make him a fantastic breakfast in the morning, she found herself unable to sleep. Memories of the day played in her head over and over, the way she had felt, the way Crowley made her feel. It had all happened so fast and so suddenly, but no part of her regretted it. 

In fact, just thinking about it was stirring feelings that demanded attention. Desperately.

Resolved to gain another taste, Rowena snuck into Crowley's room, opening and closing the door almost silently, and using her unnatural grace to make her way to his bed, unheard. Carefully, she slid his blanket down and assessed how to go about getting what she wanted while he was on his side. She had come here seeking her own pleasure, but now, in this moment, his seemed so much more delicious.

He slept quickly, he slept calmly and at some point he rolled into his side and curled up there. He dreamt of peace and quiet, he dreamt of a wild redhead riding him and he dreamt of desires he hadn't known he had, or expected to have.

Rowena moved around the bed and climbed up, settling in behind him. With a quiet incantation, she slicked her fingers up and slipped them down the back of Crowley's night clothes. She was quite aware he had a taste for men - so surely this wouldn't come as too much of a shock? With warm, slippery fingers, she teased his hole before slipping one inside, gently working at his prostate. When she felt his body loosen a bit, she worked in a second.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, already half-hard from the dreams, and gasped, grabbing for the sheets. Who? He didn't have to look for long, his mother's red hair making it obvious. "Mother?"

"Shh, shh, relax, my darling boy. Let mother take care of you, hm?" She spoke with a smile, settling both fingertips on the tiny bundle of nerves and pressing, rolling her fingers over it smoothly. "Does it feel good, my love? Your pleasure is all that I aim for." Although, if she were being honest, getting him off certainly got her off too.

This was definitely not the first time he had fingers exploring him and neither was it the first time for a woman's fingers to explore the depth of his… well, his arse, but it surely was the first time he had his mother's fingers… there. He moaned softly, nodding a little yes, but voicing it, too. "So good, mother. So… good."

His little moan made her give a little moan as well. She'd never done anything like this before, but for Crowley? Her baby boy who deserved all the good things in the world? It came quite naturally. 

Shit, she enjoyed this? Was she aroused by the sounds he made? Or was it his submission, the way she could wrap her around her finger more easily than ever before? Or was it really just a reaction to making him feel good? Toes curled and he gripped tigger at the sheets, working his hips back against her fingers with greedy little thrusts.

With a smooth, sultry voice, she asked him, "Do you enjoy being fucked, Fergus?"

"I do." He whined softly, "I do."

"Ohhh, my darling son. You sound so beautiful. Voice of a god, I'm convinced." She continued to work him, slipping her fingers deeper and pulling them out, knuckles bent to push along his sweet spot with every movement in and out. "I get the impression, with what a glorious little hedonist you are, that two of my slender fingers won't be enough for you, will they Fergus? Tell Mummy what you need."

Even now she was praising him, whispering words of adoration that warned his heart and made for those warm and fuzzy feelings to return. "No mother, no.." He panted, rolling his hips greedily. "I need more, mother. Much more."

"Oh your stomach, dear. And why don't you take those pants all the way off so I can make you properly feel good?" She issued her gentle command as her fingers slipped from him entirely, and the pulled out of the bed.

"Yes, mother." Crowley whimpered at the loss of her fingers, then pushed himself up onto his knees. He tugged off his pants, but didn't stop there and tugged off his shirt, too. Then, he carefully laid down on his front, his arms crossed in front of him to rest his head on.

Rowena had tidied his room enough times by now to know where he kept his goodies. Sadly, he didn't exactly have need for a collection of strap-ons. 'Just as well. I deserve one that's never touched anyone else's flesh', she thought to herself as she selected a rather sizable toy, something she was sure would satisfy her... well, her slut of a son.

She came back to him, smiling to see him all prepared as she'd told him to be. She set the toy and lubricant she'd retrieved on the bed and disrobed entirely before picking the implements back up and climbing into bed again.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for me, dear." She nestled in between his open legs when he was ready, kneeling and sitting on her feet.

Crowley spread his legs willingly, nudging them apart as far away as possible and settled back down again, almost thrumming in excitement.

It only took her a moment to get the toy all slicked up, and before they knew it, she was spreading him open with the thumb and fingers of one hand, and carefully guiding the toy against and then just barely past his tight rim with the other.

He wasn't completely sure what it was she had planned, but he knew that he trusted this Rowena, his mother. He trusted her the way she was now and realizing as much was...a little terrifying, still. Just as terrifying as the first press of a big toy against his hole. Oh my. He tensed a little at first, but the lube and the light amount of stretching his mother had prepared him with was enough to help him take it in stride.

"Tell me if it's too much, my love. I don't want to hurt you."

"Pain is never a problem, so long as it's of the physical kind, of course." He whispered, smiling a little over his shoulder. "You did choose a big one, didn't you?"

She gave a little bit of a giggle at the comment. "Aye. It's important you aren't left wanting." Rowena was slow and so very gentle, stopping every time he tensed too much for the toy to slide easily, and waiting until the resistance had waned. When she finally had it fully inside, she sat up on her knees and then leaned over Crowley's back, supporting herself with one arm and keeping the other hand on the hilt of the toy.

She whispered into his ear as she began to move it inside of him, her hips thrusting back and forth in time. She couldn't really fuck him, but she could at least do a lot to paint the illusion. "Ohhh, Crowley, darling, my love. You're so delightfully tight. You feel so good for me. Such a perfect arse, so desperate to take me so deep, isn't it?"

It was, wasn't it? How could she know, though? Was it that obvious even to someone like her? Someone he never wanted to know about how… how he liked to be fucked. She worked him relentlessly again and yet she was gentle and kind with just the right amount of force behind it. He needed it, she was willing to give it to him. It was... he didn't know how to describe it. It was perfect. 

She worked it inside and he felt oh so full he gasped, he had changed his position, his arms on each of his sides now to fist the sheets with his head resting on the mattress. "Oh God." He moaned, thrusting back eagerly. "Mother, oh... oh, mother, you're so deep. Please, don't stop." He was begging again, wasn't he?

Rowena groaned at his pleasure. She swore she could actually feel it, that somehow his fulfillment actually was hers too. With each thrust, she gave a small noise as breath pushed past her vocal chords, and she kept her hips pressed against the toy so closely that she was able to gain some friction for herself, adding all the more authenticity to her little whines and moans.

She sounded so very eager, almost more enthusiastic as he felt about this. He was hard by now, his dick caught between him and the mattress. He... wasn't sure what she had planned, so he didn't touch himself, he let her fuck him with a huge prick and moaned like the slut he was. He didn't have to hide from her, did he? 

"Yes, yes, Fergus," she was getting slowly but progressively louder as lust pooled inside of her. "Oh, fuck, Fergus, darling!" She bit her lip as the fantasy swallowed her up, and she truly felt like she was pounding into him. "Don't be afraid to use the mattress," she sounded almost aroused by her own suggestion. "Rut against it if you need to, dear. Don't be ashamed to do anything that feels good."

"You... you'd like that, wouldn't you, mother?" Crowley whimpered, but managed to smirk anyway, even if only shortly as she had began to hit his prostate with almost every one of her thrusts. 

Watching someone come completely undone, succumb fully to lust, had always been a huge turn on for Rowena. But watching Crowley lose himself so much he would grind against furniture like an animal? That went far beyond. "Y- yes," she stuttered out in response, almost embarrassed to admit it.

He did rut against the mattress after that, groaning low in his throat and moaning loudly. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He was panting, body glistening in sweat.

And then she felt it, the different way he moved beneath her, and she was certain she was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. Rowena cried out for him as she pounded unrelentingly into his tight hole. She wanted him to come, wanted desperately to feel his pleasure rock through his entire body, and to be the one who had caused that. Nothing else could possibly matter right now.

So this was as much for her as it had been for him. It was strange, still, seeing that side of her and he felt oh so much richer knowing she could be… like this. A woman he would come to cherish and admire at the same time. He knew it was inevitable with how things were unfolding and he didn't mind in the slightest. It was definitely better like this and he was growing louder and his own thrusts faster and less coordinated with every passing minute. The muscles on his back tensed and relaxed as he moved, his feet helped keeping him in place as he rutted against the bed in desperate need of friction. He was close. Closer than he would care to admit. "Mother, I'm… I'll... Oh God!" He moaned as he came, soiling the sheets and clenching down on the toy as he shuddered once again underneath his mother.

She slowed drastically when he began to come, not wanting to deprive him of the sensation while he was at the height of pleasure, but also careful not to hurt him as his body clenched. She praised him all through his orgasm, telling him how perfectly he performed, how much she loved getting to fuck her 'little boy' - two words that very accidentally slipped out. 

He came even a little harder at the praise and those two little words drove him further over the edge. He was secretly grateful she slowed down with the toy so he could focus on rubbing himself on the sheets. With a last shudder, his hips slowed and he collapsed, limp and happy, smiling softly even though nobody saw but him. 

When he was left panting and limp, she pulled back and slid the toy out, tossing it aside to be dealt with later. For now, she needed her own satisfaction. "Move over, darling, and lie on your back. Mother's not finished with you yet."

 

He shuddered when she pulled out the toy, leaving him open and vulnerable, also empty and craving a little more even though he knew his body would need time to recover. When told to, he rolled over to a spot next to where he'd spilled on the mattress and onto his back, panting still but also watching her in awe.

Rowena crawled up his body, kissing a trail up his abdomen and chest, sucking gently over his neck and kissing his lips briefly. Ultimately, she moved up much further than that, kneeling with one leg on either side of his head and reaching down to stroke through his hair. She hovered far enough above him to give him plenty of space to breathe.

He pulled his arms in, putting them against his mother's thighs once they were in reach and he squeezed gently, humming low in his throat. Having hot this close was strangely satisfying, he wanted her close, he wanted to feel her against his skin and keep her sweet scent in his nose and lungs. 

"You can be a good boy for mummy a little longer, can't you? Show me how skilled you've become with that glorious tongue." 

He had expected as much, allowing her to travel up his body and kneel over his face, legs spread just for him. "Of course, mother." He craned his neck and after he had wound his arms and hands around her thighs and hips, partly holding her there and partly urging her down and easier for him to reach. 

Sniffing shortly and rumbling in anticipation, he flattened his tongue for a long and slow and wet trail up.

She moaned, low and deep, at the sensation, her hand tightening in his hair some. Fucking Crowley open, making him make a mess of his sheets, it had done something to her. Awoken a kink she didn't know she had even through centuries of living. And as he lapped at her, she felt her body swiftly catching up to the level of arousal her mind had been at for a while.

"That's it, Fergus. Taste me, be a good boy and make me scream for you. I'm certain you have it in you."

The mindset of this being wrong had long been abandoned, in fact, he had given up on that by the time they had left the tub in the afternoon and he didn't intend to change anything about that now. He… he was happy like this and damn, he hadn't actually been happy since the first time he had taken a seat on his throne. 

The sounds she made and then the rich scent down there were enough to drive him wild and then she kept praising him and he had never realized how much a little praise did to his ego, how much it did to his mind. He was eager to please her (almost as much as he had been when he was a boy) and he swirled his tongue over her and around her clit, testing the waters mostly, seeing what she liked or didn't like.

He could hardly do no wrong, and she keened and gasped and writhed on top of him as he worked. Her breaths became high and short, her whole body arching on the whim of his tongue and lips. Rowena gave small directions, simple "Yes, there," or "Fuck, Fergus, faster, just like that," but for the most part words were completely lost to her. Her head was filled with downright corrupt thoughts, and she was getting off on riding the face of her son as much as on the sensations themselves.

Crowley did his best to succumb to the wishes of his mother, he did his best to follow her direction and the way she moved so he worked in sync with her. He was enjoying this, maybe even more than she did, in an utterly different way than she did, too. His heart was racing and the warmth returned with her words, pooling deep down inside of him. He was going to end up hard again if they kept this up.

She was getting close as she fisted his hair and began to vocalize her fantasy. "Good boy, good boy, ohhh, so good for your mother. That's it, lad, you're going to make mummy come. Oh fuck, baby, baby boy, yes. Yes!"

He worked her faster, suckling on occasion, but mostly using his tongue to pleasure her. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to feel her contracting as she came and to hear her when she was.

A few sharp, progressively higher keens, her hips bucking into his face roughly, and she screamed out her orgasm, body trembling on top of him. Her grip became impossibly tight as she came, holding him exactly where she wanted him and just grinding against his tongue and lips while pleasure rocked through her. 

The demon King hissed in pleasure, loving the noises and the sight. He loved the way she screamed for him and damn, if he didn't want to hear that again. And again.

Rowena stayed on top of him until she had completely come down from the experience, eventually climbing off of him and quickly coming in for another kiss, long and deep like the one they had shared after coupling in the bathtub.

He didn't stop until she crawled back down and surged in for a long, deep kiss and he wrapped his arms around her this time. 

He kept her against him even when their lips parted, humming happily. "Pleased, mother?"

"So happy, my love." She smiled at him warmly, eyes half-lidded. "You're really very good at that. Couldn't have taught you better myself." Saying that caused her chest to tighten, and heat to surge between her legs. Oh, if only she'd taught him all these things. Trained him in the ways of pleasuring a woman. Settling in beside him, she kept close, head on his chest and arm draped over him as she drew lazy patterns on his stomach with her fingertips.

"Well, I'm glad you approve, mother." Crowley chuckled softly, tapping fingertips against her side. "Will you stay with me for the night?" He quirked a brow, grunting softly when he shifted underneath her a little too carelessly for someone who's just been pounded by a big, quite fat artificial prick. He was surely going to be feeling that tomorrow. Unless, of course, he willed his body to repair itself, which would be quite boring.

"Of course I will. I'll stay with you whenever you want me, dear." Rowena moved in and lapped gently at Crowley's neck, still not quite ready to still her affection. Her hand dipped farther down now, stroking gently over her son's half-hard length. With a purr, she asked, "I wonder what else you're remarkably good at?"

"You're insatiable." Crowley chuckled, but keened low in his throat at the attention to little Crowley. "What did you have in mind, mother?" Did she really want to go for another round? Well, technically they hadn't really… fucked yet, so. "Would you like to hop on again or did you have something else in mind for your son?" Oh yes, he was on board.

"Oh, well, you know me. I'm all about new experiences." She flashed a sultry little smile at him. "And I have been wondering all day what you're like when you're really able to take full control." Rowena kissed and sucked gently at his neck while she spoke, and with her hand she gripped Crowley's cock more firmly, stroking in earnest now. "Show me what a strong man you are, son. Show your mother what a real man feels like."

"Well, I can surely do that." Crowley was eager to impress again, his interest piquing when she admitted she'd been thinking about this. So, he sat up and then he unwound from his mother and gently pushed her down onto her back, so he could nestle in-between her legs, which he nudged to part and ordered to stay parted.

Rowena laid on her back, red curls sprawled out around her head and slender, pale form seeming smaller, now that she allowed herself to submit rather than control. She parted her legs widely, setting her feet flat on the bed so her knees were up.

He pushed a hand between her legs, staying clear of her clit for now but nevertheless teasing fingers along her cunt. The wetness he picked up there made it easier for him to stroke himself, hissing under his breath. He didn't wait long, he didn't want to wait long, so he lined himself up with her entrance and shoved himself inside. Everything foreplay related could follow once he got another taste of her glorious, wet warmth.

A gentle moan slipped from her lips as he toyed with her, slicking up his hand from her arousal. When he lined himself up, she grinned up at him and rubbed his shoulders encouragingly. She groaned as he forced her open, her arousal making it relatively easy, but it would always be a difficult fit. As soon as he was deeply buried, she brought her legs up and loosely crossed her ankles on the small of his back while her arms came up to grip him by the neck and shoulders.

Once he had pushed in far enough, he let his hips be still for a few seconds, letting Rowena adjust as well and when she wrapped around him, he surged I for a quick kiss but not to her lips this time. The first kiss came to her collarbone, the next came to her next, but then he wandered downwards and spread little bites and kisses there until he finally went for where he had wanted to kiss in the first place. An almost shy little press of lips to a nipple made him moan and while he wasn't sure why, he didn't really care for now and lapped his tongue over it, too.

 

Soft and gentle noises fell from her lips as Crowley wandered over her neck and collarbone, and ever further downwards. But when his lips grazed her nipple, she gasped, and her noises of gratitude only increased with the attention he lavished upon it.

He was moving his hips by now, sharp and sudden snaps with little breaks in-between to recover from going deeper than ordinary. His lips and tongue worked that nipple still, swirling his tongue around the perky nub and sucking gently. A shudder spread all over his body and he whimpered against her skin, sucking more firmly now and adding tongue to the mix.

She tangled both of her hands in his hair and drew him in with her legs, using his body as leverage to push back against him. She held him close, lids closing, eyes rolling back, and her spine arching up into him. "Fergus! Fergus, darling, yes. K- keep, keep sucking, dear," her breath stuttered as she said what she wanted, embarrassed by her desire but not so much that she would refrain from getting what she wanted.

Crowley glanced up at her words, not once pulling away from her breast and sucking in earnest now. Oh God, this shouldn't feel so good, should it? He shouldn't feel like he would spill any second now just because... They were beautiful, though. Round and soft yet firm, perfect. His hips had found a rhythm now, a slow one but it certainly did well with his attention being on his mother's breast. He was sucking still, lapping over her nipple on occasion, then he moved to the other side. First a kiss, then he surged in to suck hard and desperate.

Rowena worked with him, bucking against him with each push forward. Her hands played in his hair as her moans turned to loving coos and gasps. Certainly she'd had men pay plenty of attention to her breasts before, even doing essentially exactly what Crowley was doing now, but never before had it spurred her pleasure so much. There was something very special about the fact that it was him, although she wasn't about to let herself admit precisely what.

As she had suspected, her son really was quite good at using the equipment he'd been... blessed with. With hardly any assistance at all, he'd found just the perfect angle, rutting against the spot that made her hips shudder with every thrust. Her toes curled as he lavished her body with attention.

He let his weight to assist him in his thrusts and whenever she clenched delightfully around him, he knew the angle was chosen well. He was almost a little too far gone, too focused on her upper body to bring his mother to completion, but he managed a healthy balance with a light preference on sucking and nibbling on her nipples. It was ridiculously arousing and calming at the same time and he moaned around it, another softer sound following. 

She seemed more than satisfied with his pace, quite wrapped up enough in what was going on above her waist to be steadily giving in to ultimate pleasure. She felt so relaxed, so much closer to him than she'd been in... well, ever, if she were honest. Sex with an emotional connection - one other than anger - was not something she'd had much experience with since she got pregnant, and she was quickly learning that her soul craved it.

He barely even came up for air, not yet ready to give up on the sensation and quite happy sucking in breath through his nose. He ran his hands down her sides, nails scratching gently until he was at her hips and could grab them to pull her closer against him.

As his nails raked down her sides, she rolled into them and groaned as he pulled her in. It was all so good, so overwhelmingly good. "Fergus, Fergus," her breath was growing quick as she got closer to the precipice, and then, the thought struck her, and she couldn't hold it back, even though she tried. "Fergus, my darling, my sweet boy, oh Fergus, I love you." 

Oh no, this is not supposed to ever be said. Not to him, not from her, not between them. It was unreal, it was a tad bit unsettling even, but he was lost in the now, lost in pleasure and far too busy doing as she asked of him. Why not when she was gentle and kind and loving? He did glance up occasionally, but mostly he did not.

And that feeling, being consumed by a vital emotion that she had been solidly deprived of for centuries, pushed her well beyond her capacity. She gripped him tight, her hands begging him to keep working her breasts as she cried out, shuddering and tensing, calling out for him with a mantra of "I love you"s over and over as she rode out her orgasm on his enormous prick, with his skilled lips giving her a pleasure unlike any she'd ever known.

He couldn't deny he wasn't thrusting faster and sucking harder, making the softest of noises in the back of his throat. He was close. Again. He could hardly remember how often it had been that day and he wasn't sure he cared, either. 

When he finally did pull away, it was to groan out his own orgasm, mostly in order to not bite down on her skin harder than he would if he was in control. His fists clenched around the sheets, he bumped his forehead against the mattress right next to her head and wheezed, shuddering in delight. "Mother..."

Rowena held him close, praising him for his efforts, thanking him for how good he made her feel, telling him he was everything she could ever want. She would be sick if there was any semblance of her old self left to deal with the aftermath of this, especially this love that was growing across her soul like vines up a centuries-old building. But after this experience? The old her was gone, completely. She belonged to Crowley now - she was under his spell in more ways than one.

And for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from telling him so. "I'm yours, son. All yours, forever. You're everything I've ever needed."

Crowley wanted to believe her, he wanted to trust her and trust her words, but there was too much hurt still left in him, too much distrust that had built over the years even before he'd become a demon. And yet her words were soothing, soft and gentle little puffs of air that meant the world to him. He bucked into her a last time and pressed his lips to her ear, "I do want to stay inside you, mother." Voice a dark purr, he nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

She turned her head, gladly giving him easier access to the flesh he was teasing. "Yessss, yes, darling. Show me all of that skill, my love." Rowena didn't untangle from him at all, legs and arms still wrapped around him. If he didn't want out yet, she was more than content to keep him held close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for breastfeeding kink.

Crowley had never felt close and safe enough around anybody to admit to such a thing. He had never really felt like he could stay the night with someone, but his mother..well, she was his. Her mind and body were and he loved it. He loved how warm she made him feel, how loved and safe. He kept teasing at her ear, but ended up with his lips back on one of her breasts, suckling just a little while his hips bucked gently. He wanted to stay like this, he really really liked this more than he should.

She'd never felt closer to him. Even as a babe, when this act was life giving, she didn't feel so needed or wanted by her son. Now, it felt as if their souls were joining, and she swore she could have him latched onto her forever. Gently, Rowena stroked his head and hair, soothing him as he continued to work her over in all the right places. A wicked thought struck her, made her cheeks go red as she wondered how it would be if she still produced. She wondered if he would like it, if that very thought was why he was so lovingly attached to her.

He'd never felt this loved, never had he felt this warm and safe and _happy_ and it weighed on him. It weighed on him every single day of his life, even his afterlife ever since his mother had stepped into it again. What had began as a curse was now feeling like more of a blessing. He switched sides quickly, but glanced up now as he wrapped lips and teeth around her nipple. She was petting him and holding him, so she couldn't dislike this. He wanted to see for himself what happened when he suckled just a little harder.

Rowena moaned as the suction increased, her eyes falling shut. "Fergus," she cried out softly. "Yes, Fergus, my boy. My _baby boy_ , let mummy take care of you. Let my body care for all of your needs." She was beyond slick now, Crowley's actions with his lips working her up even more, making her drip around his cock, still embedded inside of her.

He smiled despite his mouth being occupied with a quite important task and he couldn't help but buck up into her, the warmth and wetness far too alluring to let a chance like this pass. He moaned at that, his arms tightening around her waist. He wondered if she'd ever fed him like that, back when he was just an innocent infant. He doubted it, maybe that's why he now liked it more than was reasonable.

She gave just a little "Mmmn," as the sensation changed, just the slightest, in a way she couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the way Crowley's lips pulled around her areola, or the long, drawn out, slow pulsing suction like he was trying so desperately to get something out of her. Whatever it was, it felt good, even _inside_ her nipple somehow. The reason for the change in sensation would have been immediately understood by her son, however, as sweet, rich cream was drawn out under his attentions, spreading over his tongue and filling it with flavor.

The demon king _stopped_ for a split second, his eyes shooting up to face his mother to try and find whether she was just as surprised as he was. Had she done this? He had no time to question his own sanity, his lips working on their own even more enthusiastically now that he came to **taste** her on his tongue. He groaned against her skin, low in his throat, but he didn't stop, greedily suckling as little noises filled the air.

She seemed confused when he stopped, unsure of why he was looking at her like that. But when he began again, catching on quickly to how to get the most out of her, she recognized the feeling quite well. She could put her finger on what was different, and the realization made her whine and shudder. The fact that Crowley was so greedy and enthusiastic made her hold him close and moan encouragement. She began to rock her hips again, slowly fucking herself on his enormous cock while he was seemingly doing his best to drink her dry.

He sucked in breath through his nose, the sound rather loud as he was getting worked up over several things happening. One of those being the creamy sweetness he managed to keep all to himself, the other was his mother moving around him again. Of course he'd started growing hard again, much to his surprise. (Not even he knew he could go _that_ many times in a row.) And so, her moving on top of him while he was determined to suck out every last drop she had in her didn't just have him buck his hips and shudder at the overflow of sensations, but also moan and squeeze his eyes shut. It was almost too much, but he wouldn't want it any differently. He pulled away a little to take a few deep breaths and lapped up every drop that pooled around her nipple. "I... it's so good."

She'd probably never looked so vulnerable in her life, or at least not since he was old enough to form memories. Eyes big and pupils wide, brow knitted just slightly and mouth open just a little as she watched him take what he needed with enthusiasm. A blush came over her cheeks, neck, and chest when he pulled away and looked up at her.

"It's all for you," Rowena's voice was gentle and soft. "Everything I am and everything I have now, it's all for you. I'm going to make you happier than any son, and any lover, has ever been."

He felt a little relieved, knowing she was all his and he didn't have to fear her leaving him again after this. He _needed_ it. He needed her treating him the way she does. The past week had been fantastic, a tad bit scary at first, but fantastic. He loved this, he needed this. He needed her. "I need you," he said, still glancing up. Crowley leaned back down again, first pressing a sweet kiss to his mother's breast to show his newly-found affection for them and then he was sucking again in earnest, a soft whimper escaping. Some more, she had a little more in her, then he'd have to switch sides. He was breathless when he pulled away, "Mother..." He rocked his hips and licked his lips before latching onto her other breast.

It shouldn't feel like this, and she knew that. It was a modern-world thing, this obsession with breasts as a tool for sex, not something she was raised with. But the blurring of the line between sex and motherhood, between what she should have been to him and what she now was, it was overwhelmingly good.

"That's it, Darling," she kept pushing up into him, shallow little thrusts, but more than enough to be pleasurable. Rowena chased her own need as Crowley drank his fill. She tightened around him as she pulled away each time, trying to milk him as much as he was doing to her.

A smile of sorts tried to take over his features, but desperation and need were the stronger forces, that smile would have to wait until he was done and sated for the moment. He sucked in another breath through his nose, moaning softly as his hips tried to follow through. He didn't know which he enjoyed more and he wasn't willing to pick one over the other. He was **King** after all, he could have whatever he wanted _when_ he wanted it. Crowley had always preferred the company of men, never would he have thought he'd end up in a compromising situation such as this, but he didn't find an ounce of regret, he couldn't bring himself to judge his actions in any way. He let another moan slip, his thrusts a little harder now as he pulled away to breathe again and could focus on the intensity of those.

Rowena beamed down at him, quite proud that she was making him feel this good, this fulfilled. She had no idea of either of them would be able to come again, but it hardly mattered. They both felt incredible, physically and otherwise, and she would continue to make him feel good as long as he wanted her.

Crowley still felt calm, taking his time to glance up at his mother and watch her face. He kneaded gently at her breasts, peppering kisses to her skin all the way up to her shoulder. It was him, wasn't it? He'd done this. Not that he regretted it at all, he just hadn't realized before. "How does it feel when I do this?" He sucked at her breast again, instantly content at the taste of her on his tongue again.

"Like heaven," the words just slipped out, like her soul knew it before her mind even had a chance to process the question. "It's never felt like this - never been like this. I never knew how much I needed it." Rowena stroked over his hair again, other hand rubbing his back. "Knowing what I know now, that sex can feel this way... I don't know that I've ever truly made love before tonight."

Crowley smiled softly. He _had_ made love before, but that was before he was turned demon. It was before he realised there was no **happiness** for him in life. Everything he had, he lost. And now he was scared he'd lose this too, _lose her_. "I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled softly. Neither of the two knew what heaven was like. Still, it had a nice ring to it.

She gave a little smirk, because it most certainly was a compliment. "It seems I've made you very happy, haven't I, Darling?" She watched him expectantly, clearly just waiting on his reply so she could keep talking.

"Oh, you did." She really, really did. Crowley hadn't felt like that in a very long time. He glanced up, smiling softly. Was it _that_ obvious? He probably shouldn't show her **that** much, he just... didn't know how he could hide that.

"Good. I'm very glad to hear it, Fergus," And again, she had that look on her face like she wanted something from him. With a lick of her lips, she continued. "And I'll keep making you happy, so long as I never catch you with some common slut in your bed, ever again. Do you understand, dear?"

"I've never just slept with some _common slut_ , just because I felt like having sex, Mother. I do have more pride than that." Crowley chuckled softly, slowly pulling his hands away. "If **this** is what every day looks like now, I don't see why I should ever invite any slut into my bedroom." He couldn't believe he was kind-of promising his mother he wasn't going to sleep with other women. His _mother_. But... he just did. "Does that please you?"

She gave a very happy sigh and nodded. "Yes, Darling, very much. I want to be your one and only. And you shall be mine, as well."

"I'd hope so." Not sleeping around was something he wanted for both of them, not just him. He wouldn't stick to it if she didn't.

"And definitely _no more Winchesters._ "

He cupped her face, smiling softly, although that smile froze on his face. "In my bed? Oh no, definitely not."

Rowena leaned up and kissed him hungrily, pulling away slowly after she'd had her fill of his lips. She looked right into his eyes as she spoke, gentle but strong. "I love you."

Crowley kissed her back just as hungrily, bucking his hips another last time. He didn't think he ever wanted to part, he didn't want her to pull away. He wanted to touch and kiss and _feel_ her at any given time. "Thank you, Mother."


End file.
